<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>假面舞会 by summerroad7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747028">假面舞会</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7'>summerroad7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原作：排球少年<br/>配对：及川彻 x 影山飞雄</p><p>*ABO paro 有*产乳，小心食用</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, oikage - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 生长痛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>生长痛</strong>
</p><p>第二性征的分化通常在十岁之前，而影山飞雄进入北川第一中学的时候，身体还尚未有任何变化。家人都认为他是个Beta，影山心里对此还挺高兴的——这样一来就用不着戴抑制剂臂环了，正好他总觉得手臂上箍着东西会影响打球的手感。</p><p>这个愿望是在他用目光追逐着及川彻的过程中慢慢破灭的。</p><p>起初那确实只是关于排球——影山被年长些的Alpha精湛的球技所吸引，自主练习的间隙，总是生怕看漏一秒，眼睛一刻不停的黏在对方身上。及川并不享受他的注视，也不肯教他任何排球的技巧，尽管知道了这是因为他们即是队友也是“对手”，影山还是花了不少时间才明白其中的含义。</p><p>虽然明白，却并没有太往心里去。看着球场上的及川令他指尖发痒，跃跃欲试，总想着有朝一日能超越对方，往更高处去。因为有了近在眼前的目标，自主练习也就越留越晚，直到那晚及川忽然对他发了脾气。</p><p>挥起的手最终还是没落在他的脸上，倒是胸口忽然一阵刺痛，影山手里的排球落在了脚边，他头昏脑胀地后退一步，胸腔里灌满突然现形的某种略微发苦的味道。</p><p>影山膝盖一软，回过神来的时候已经坐在地板上。岩泉一冲着满脸错愕呆愣着没动的及川彻大吼大叫，让他把臂环戴戴好，转头又焦急地询问影山家里的号码是多少。影山说了两次才把号码背对，这时及川已经把不知什么时候扣环松开了的臂环重新合紧，空气中浓郁的香味立刻变得几不可察，影山不由自主地用力吸了一口气。</p><p>“别这样！”及川眼尖地瞧见他的小动作，捂住脸低声斥责道，那时候影山尚不明白为什么对方的口气忽然柔和得像是换了个人。岩泉走到门口打电话的时候，及川缓慢地在他面前蹲下来，继续用那种难得一见、不带嘲弄的腔调安抚他说：“别担心，飞雄，很快就会有人来接你回家了。”</p><p>“我没担心。”他说的是实话，却立刻因为身体内部陌生的疼痛蜷缩起来，抱住自己的腿。</p><p>及川的喉咙里发出不耐烦的咕哝声，说出来的话却正相反：“嘘……放松。”</p><p>“本来也没有紧张，及川前辈不要说奇怪的话。”</p><p>“臭小鬼——”一瞬间对方听上去又像是平日里那样，但下一刻，及川彻的掌心覆住他不知何时紧紧地扒住膝盖的手，坚决地把他用力得像鸟爪一样的指头剥开，轻轻按平。“那飞雄你在这里坐一会儿吧，我去小岩那里看下情况。”</p><p>后来想起那天晚上的事情，影山模模糊糊的记忆总是伴随有及川彻信息素的气味。回家之后他睡得很不安稳，断断续续醒了好几次，总是梦见球场上棕发Alpha高高跃起的背影，等他最终满身大汗地清醒过来，已经是第二天上午十点，影山拖着发软的双腿走进盥洗室，在镜子里发现自己的睡衣前襟湿得不成样子。</p><p>他解开扣子，低头看一眼，立刻面红耳赤地反手把门给锁上了。平坦的胸部上两颗乳头又红又肿，几道干掉的白色印子还留在腹部和胸口，影山摸了摸左边的乳头，一阵酸酸刺刺的痛感直窜上后颈，他猛地抽回手指，头晕目眩，四肢像做梦似的没有气力。</p><p>指尖上沾了一点微微浑浊的液体。当时影山飞雄还不知道这不完全是第二性征的分化反应。</p><p>周五开始影山戴着臂环去学校，让他意外的是，这个小小的抑制剂补给圈很容易就被忽略，并不真的影响排球练习。岩泉看到他走进体育馆，朝他微微点头示意，而及川似乎打定主意假装前天晚上并不存在。</p><p>及川还是一如既往地爱捉弄人，不回答任何和排球有关的问题，在影山说话说到一半的时候孩子气地打断他。但无论他心里对及川多么不满，每每他们在球场上擦肩而过，影山都能感觉到自己的身体在擅自狂欢——挨到部活结束，他的胸口又涨又痛，当及川从他身后路过，边和二年级的部员说话边漫不经心地转动手里的排球时，影山忽然迫切地想让那只灵活漂亮的手落在别的什么地方。</p><p>他被这个突如其来的念头吓得呼吸紊乱，几乎逃一样地跑进了更衣室。</p><p>这件事情没有人知道。在买新的排球鞋时，影山往购物框里塞了两件男性Omega专用的运动背心，他妈妈肯定在晾衣服的时候见过它们，但她体贴地什么也没问。</p><p>发育中的身体似乎比他慢半拍的大脑更早地懂得了什么是迷恋，在接下来的几个月里，不动声色却放肆地使他难堪。仅有的那么两次，在三人分组练习的时候，及川被分到影山在的一年级组。影山不得不在那之后立刻跑去厕所，他锁上隔间的门，用颤抖的手解开背心的扣子，薄薄的海绵吸满了水，温热潮湿，与少年隐秘懵懂的恋慕一样见不得光。</p><p>他把换下来的衣服放进隔绝气味的袋子里，打上两个结，将秘密牢牢捆在里面。</p><p>多少受此影响，影山不再总是缠着及川问排球技巧，他躲到安全距离靠观察来学习。有那么几次，影山捉到及川回以古怪的、夹着厌恶的凝视，就好像他都舍不得让影山看一眼似的。</p><p>影山飞雄觉得及川彻怪讨厌的，脑袋里越是这么想，身体越是渴望接近他。</p><p>不知道该算作暗恋还是私仇，这件荒唐事好歹到了头，就以及川彻吸着鼻涕、眼泪汪汪地指着他的鼻子，说要把他打个落花流水告终。影山望着球场上正庆祝胜利的白鸟泽的队伍，因为过于专注地在想以后一定也要拿到优胜的奖章，而未能提前注意到及川靠近。</p><p>“喏，小飞雄，纸巾还你。”</p><p>对方的声音几乎就是在他脑袋正上方，影山慌乱之间转过去，脚下绊了一下，被及川眼疾手快地抓住肩膀。“欸——原来这么害怕我的吗？”及川马上就松开了他，嘲讽地哼起来，递过纸巾，但影山只觉得右半边的身体都麻掉，半天抬不起手来接。</p><p>“飞雄，”及川的语调起了变化，同他在两人都假装忘记的那晚如出一辙。他又用起那个古怪的眼神，离近了看，影山反而更搞不清楚及川在想什么。他茫然地抬头望着及川，记起从年长些的Alpha吐出过无数冷言嘲讽的双唇里，也曾莫名地冒出过几句温柔的话来。</p><p>及川的嘴唇翁动，眉头紧皱起来，似乎在忍受什么巨大的痛苦。最终他没说啥，只是把纸巾塞进影山的手里。“赛场上见，小飞雄。”</p><p>他走之后影山在厕所隔间里用同一包纸巾擦干胸口敏感红肿的皮肤，喉咙干得发痛。</p><p>+<br/>国中的后两年，影山没再穿过运动背心。</p><p>排球占据了影山所有的课余时间，他的体能和技术在这两年里突飞猛进，和队伍的关系却逐渐分崩离析。有那么几回，即便是戴着臂环，他也能从金田一身上闻到愤怒的味道，国见则直接用肢体语言和表情告诉影山，自己不想和他讲话。</p><p>影山坚信不疑自己在赛场上的判断是正确的，便也没想过要去找他们谈一谈。在他看来，球场上的配合失误只需要靠场下额外的训练就能弥补——只要攻手能跑得更快，跳得更高，没有不能打破的墙壁。日后他将会逐渐明白，他想的虽然没错，但也错了。</p><p>他没去现场看过青叶城西的比赛，但电视转播的几场大型赛事都没落下。影山盯着屏幕里的及川彻，多次要屏住呼吸。什么时候自己才会强大到对方也会目不转睛地看着他呢。</p><p>影山并没有想过这一天会过快地到来，以他未曾预料到的丑陋的方式——比赛早已结束，他伏在洗手池上，尚未完全从震惊和屈辱中恢复过来。他的身体如同某种荒谬的雷达，率先意识到及川彻的靠近，影山从镜子里看到他抱着手臂，半是轻蔑半是好笑地注视着自己狼狈的倒影。</p><p>“看来当国王不是很开心啊，小飞雄。”</p><p>他还没反应过来，一声抽噎已经从紧咬的齿间逃了出去。</p><p>“别、别过来！”及川又往前踏了两步，忙着愤怒地抹掉眼泪的影山这才想起自己只穿着一件队服短袖。他顾不得什么礼仪，惊慌失措地吼了对方，结果及川眉毛一挑，好像见着了什么喜剧表演，笑出声来。</p><p>“真没礼貌，我可是特意来看天才后辈的比赛，还想看看小飞雄能有多精彩的表现……”</p><p>每说一句及川就走得更近，影山的胸前着了火一样。他低头绕开及川彻就要离开，却被抓住了手臂。“的的确确很精彩，让我印象深刻。”</p><p>“及川前辈！”他一时分不出是及川尖利的讽刺让自己怒不可遏，还是自己正因为眼前的困局崩溃。要求对方松手的话还没脱口，及川忽然愣住了，难以置信地嗅了嗅空气中忽然散开的甜味，视线跳向影山的胸口。</p><p>及川变了脸色。他的指尖压着影山失去控制的脉搏，轻声开口：“飞雄——”</p><p>“拜托！拜托……求你了，及川前辈，别——”他断断续续地哀求，拼命朝后退。别看。别看着我。这时及川终于意会了他的意思，放开影山的胳膊。影山猛地朝后跌去，撞在其中一个隔间的门框上。被队友孤立，输了比赛，以及被撞破了的秘密……这会儿统统落在肩上，他哭得有些喘不上气，如果此时及川彻用同情的目光注视着他，冷言冷语地嘲笑他不听使唤的身体，影山飞雄一定会当场被压得粉碎。</p><p>及川彻没有。正相反，他面红耳赤，仿佛自己才是那个做了坏事被捉住的人。“抱歉，飞雄，是我不对。”高个的Alpha嘟囔到，手足无措，不敢贸然靠近。“对了，我记得我带了……在这儿！你要纸巾吗？”</p><p>影山抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，一时间忘记难堪，目瞪口呆地看了及川一眼。及川彻在他的注视下小心地把一包纸巾搁在洗手台上，再没说过半句话，选择一条离影山最远的路，匆匆逃出了洗手间。</p><p>那包纸巾也同样献身给了鼻涕、眼泪和影山飞雄难以启齿的秘密。</p><p>如今这个秘密由两个人共享。</p><p>+<br/>那日赛后的小插曲没有让影山飞雄困扰太久。这几个月他有足够多的事情要想——衣柜中挂着的黑色西装，抽屉里叠放整齐的北一队服，刚刚过去的白鸟泽学园放榜日……和及川彻有关的烦恼因而显得微不足道。</p><p>这么想着，他还是把青叶城西的邀请信整齐地撕碎，扔进了废纸篓。</p><p>+<br/>那场练习赛的前半段，影山的心紧绷绷地悬着，在胸腔里哐啷作响。这一直持续到他回头，看到穿着青城校服的及川彻站在场边。</p><p>影山的胸口忽然隐隐作痛起来。他倒是没有那么过剩的情感来体验一把“心痛的感觉”，那疼痛是切实存在的，伴随着腹部深处隐秘的不适感，一下就把他拖回两个夏季之前。那时他也曾这么站在一旁，焦灼不安地看及川和教练交谈。</p><p>日向的手指不经意地碰到他的手肘外侧，把他拉回队伍中。“影山？”他有些疑惑，大概觉得影山像被烫了似的猛地躲开，未免反应过度。影山习惯性地调整了一下臂环，没说什么，在接下来的比赛中，他一直都能感觉到从对方场边投来的目光。</p><p>及川彻在场上似乎并没有过分地注意他。就像之前那样，影山想，他们应该珍惜这唯一的一点默契，对之前的事假装失忆。</p><p>下场影山立刻把外套穿上，拉链一直拉到领口。他心里烦躁得厉害，只想快点回家，却没料到在校门口被逮了个正着。身为敌方主将，特意过来说上几句挑衅的话，倒也不算什么惊世骇俗之举，只是临了要走之前，当及川的指尖对准他的胸膛，丢下那张半是认真，半是捉弄人的战帖时，影山才感到有些着恼。因为离得实在太近，影山下意识地就想缩起肩膀躲开。</p><p>他最终还是没有。及川彻的身影眨眼间消失在巷子口，尽管如此，一路上回家，影山似乎还总是能看见他。进门扔下包，影山径直冲向浴室，在门口的胶封上甚至绊了一下。他难堪地滑倒在地，姿势的改变使得外套前襟紧贴住他的身体。在地砖上跪了一会儿，影山慢慢把滚烫的脸颊贴向冰凉的浴缸边沿。他的右手不情愿地探入外套下摆的缝隙，慢吞吞地挪动着，好像这样就能篡改事实——</p><p>指尖碰到一小块濡湿的布料。影山飞雄的身体整个僵住，随后缓缓地被一阵抑制不住的颤栗给打碎。</p><p>“这算什么啊……”</p><p>脱掉衣服，镜子里面羞愤难当的人好像不是自己。影山盯着胸前两块湿痕，不知道应该责怪总是莫名其妙背叛意志的身体，还是明明知情却还精准引发灾难的及川彻。</p><p>他拨弄臂环，把抑制剂的浓度调高一阶，将短袖和运动背心塞进了洗衣机。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 节节败退</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>节节败退</strong>
</p><p>摸索着在运动包里找钥匙，及川发现一楼玄关的灯亮着。他分明记得早晨走的时候是自己锁的门，还特意检查过有没有关灯。他边开门边按亮手机，还不到六点，这么说影山提前回家了。</p><p>其实一算日子马上就猜到大概是对方发情期稍有提前，打开门，扑面而来的甜香还是让他稍有恍神。“飞雄？”试着轻喊几声，及川赤脚爬上二楼，轻掩着的门内没有动静。他探头一看，床中央有个圆鼓鼓的小包，影山睡着了，只有一只脚踝从被子里探出来。及川不由地闭上眼睛，像在寒冬走进早晨八点的蛋糕房那样，深深地吸了一口香气四溢的空气。</p><p>他觉得有点燥热，把门轻轻合上，马上钻进淋浴间冲澡。满屋都是他的Omega的气味，及川心情大好，麻利地冲掉泡沫，满脑袋都想着一会儿回到房间里要怎么叫醒影山。关掉花洒，他的阴茎在浴巾底下半勃了，脖子后面的腺体也躁动不安地随着脉搏跳动。</p><p>这时候，淋浴间的玻璃门忽然被大力滑开，吓得他立刻忘记哼的歌下一句词是什么。及川还没反应过来，一个头发乱糟糟的圆脑袋已经埋进了他的肩窝，情热中的Omega没什么力气，影山基本是扑过来挂在了他身上，害及川差点在湿漉漉的地板上滑倒。</p><p>才围上的浴巾在他搂着对方找回平衡的过程中掉地。影山只套了件及川昨晚穿过的居家服上衣，及川的右腿在慌乱之际习惯性地滑进他的膝盖之间作为支撑，因为才洗过澡，所以及川竟反应了一会儿，才意识到皮肤厮磨时，淌在他大腿上的不是没擦干的水。</p><p>“不是吧……”所有的幻想抵不过手指坏心地滑过对方大腿根时，影山咬着他的脖子发出的细小声音。及川揪住他脑后的头发把影山从自己身上剥起来，立即上前舔了舔他的嘴唇。“已经这么湿了吗？”</p><p>从影山的喉咙里冒出不满的咕哝声，及川趁机捧着他的脑袋，舌尖一下钻进对方的口腔。影山难耐地在他的腿上磨蹭起来，及川的手顺势往上勾住他完全湿透的内裤，从侧面探入两根手指，捏住一颗饱胀的小球揉搓一番。</p><p>“及川前辈……等……拿掉。”影山胡乱地摸索着，好几次才解开及川的抑制剂臂环。那轻巧的金属扣一松开，他的Omega立刻发出一声满足的叹息，埋在他肩头猫一样嗅来嗅去， 不再躲避及川使坏的手指，反而主动往他手里迎。</p><p>“你应该直接叫醒我。”</p><p>“上次倒是喊你了，小飞雄还不是跟及川先生说要先洗澡的？”</p><p>及川忽然被狠狠咬了一口。影山把他的手推开，直接褪下臂环扔得远远的。及川看一眼角落里的抑制剂圈，再看一眼眼前咬着嘴唇不讲话的恋人，明白了。</p><p>他的心脏忽然给捏了一把。</p><p>“抱歉，飞雄，是我不好。”及川又贴过去吻他，同样的话上一次说，影山在他面前哭得丑得要死，害得他芝麻大点的良心备受煎熬。及川彻心想自己这辈子的主动认错名额怕是基本都在影山飞雄身上浪费掉了，又捧着对方的脸不情不愿地亲了一口。“回房间去吧？”</p><p>床上堆满了显然是从他那半边地衣柜里拿出来的衣服，虽然知道是筑巢本能使然，及川还是没忍住笑了，觉得自己的Omega在这方面和常人无异，简直可爱得要死。</p><p>影山的手指在床单里扣得愈发紧，明显会意错了。“及川前辈，”他眼角红红的，目光却凶得很，“该不是特意洗完澡来笑话人的吧。”</p><p>“小飞雄觉得呢？”浸泡在对方的气味里，又没有抑制剂的作用，及川跪在床边，有点头晕目眩地拉住影山的睡衣前襟，顺手挑开一颗扣子。他未着寸缕，在对方情潮的催弄下完全地兴奋了，影山呼出的热气裹着他的勃起，及川笑着问他：“自己看不出来吗？”</p><p>他的Omega毫不掩饰地冲他翻翻眼睛，手却诚实地攀上及川的胯骨，把他含进嘴里。影山的口活做得一团糟，但总是努力得像是在比赛，及川要卡着他的下颌才不至于被牙齿刮痛。影山把及川拉得更近，笨拙而热切地吸着他，只有实在缺氧的时候才退开一点。</p><p>及川本打算就这么操他的嘴直到成结，但满床散乱的衣服和哪怕按发情期的标准看也算得上分外热情的恋人，让他忽然有了主意。</p><p>“飞雄，”从影山的嘴里滑出，及川用拇指蹭着他的下牙床，随意地命令道；“去躺下。”</p><p>影山直到他解开第三颗扣子的时候才意识到及川在想什么。“及川前辈，那里不行——”他的胳膊没有力气，根本拦不住及川往他胸口摸的手。即便是做爱的时候也很少肯脱掉运动背心，影山在第一根手指滑进背心边缘的时候大声呜咽起来，整个人脱力地陷在床垫里，无措地抓着及川的手腕。</p><p>深色的隔离层封住了Omega最甜美的秘密，及川只稍稍把布料提起一点，影山立刻因为扩散开来的奶香而羞耻得浑身泛红，扭动着想躲开。</p><p>及川又插进一根手指，捏住湿润的布料轻轻挤压，里面的海绵完全浸透了，涌出的水分立刻濡湿他的指缝。影山在他双臂之间哆嗦着，一只手难耐地探向下身。“看，这不是很喜欢吗？”及川决定饶过他，就随他去，专心地在胸口折磨对方。“飞雄的上面好像还更湿一点呢。”</p><p>“因为全、全是及川前辈的味道……”一句话被呻吟切割得支离破碎，在及川捏住他右边的乳头时影山整个人朝右侧蜷缩起来，话也说不清楚了。及川贴在他耳朵边上问要不要脱掉，影山一会儿摇头一会儿点头，最后终于抱住他的胳膊喘着气说了好。</p><p>影山半张脸藏在手臂下面，在及川帮他脱去运动背心的时候怎么也不肯看他。扣子一松，马上就有藏不住的液体往下淌。及川俯身从影山紧绷的腹部舔去带有一丝奶腥味的半透明浊液，抓住影山的手扳到一旁按住，冲着他的眼睛舔舔嘴唇。</p><p>“可不能浪费。”</p><p>及川满意地注视着影山像鱼一样张开嘴，却只能吐出渴望的叹息，他因为情欲而几乎染黑的眼睛紧紧闭上，眉头皱着，表情几乎接近痛苦。他小声承认：“想要及川前辈。”</p><p>尽管理智所剩无几，及川还是耐着性子问：“飞雄想要我做什么？既然拜托人，就要好好地说出来哦。”</p><p>“我——”影山挣扎着等了他一眼，手却挣脱不出去。相持不过几秒，受了许久发情期折磨的Omega率先就范，腿又蜷了起来，脸也转向一侧，另一只手缩上来，搁在胸前微微发抖。“想要及川前辈碰这里。”</p><p>“……我很乐意帮飞雄这个忙，”及川轻柔地拿开他的手腕，嘴唇贴向对方咚咚的心跳。他把影山的胳膊暗示性地往下推，随后捧住有些肿胀的胸部，指腹摩挲了一下红肿湿润的乳尖。在最轻微的刺激下依旧有新的汁水涌了出来，影山惊讶地喘息着，脑袋往后躲，身体却迎合上来。及川吻了吻他有些躲闪的脸颊，松开影山的另一只手：“你可以碰自己，为及川先生准备一下也好。”</p><p>他的Omega难得听话一回。及川沿着嘴角一路吻下去，最终才把嘴唇贴在难耐地挺立着的乳尖上，舌尖马上卷住那个小东西，用力吮吸。影山立刻变成融化的奶油，浑身瘫软，膝盖也朝两边倒下，身体完全地向及川敞开了。“及……及川前……”影山在他手指和舌头共同努力下很快就缴械，高潮时影山把他的名字在齿间来回咀嚼，及川情不自禁地仰头去吻他，觉得自己的灵魂也一同给这个臭小鬼嚼碎。</p><p>他们俩的信息素糅合在一起，令及川感觉有点缺氧，一定是这样所以他才幻听到影山飞雄说要及川标记他。</p><p>及川眨巴眨巴眼睛，吓清醒了。没有任何外部刺激，他已经几乎完全成结，被忽略的勃起胀痛难耐，此刻却不敢马上继续下去。“飞雄，没人告诉你重大决定不能在床上做吗？”</p><p>影山的回答更像是喉咙里懒洋洋的咕噜咕噜声。一次高潮让他的情热稍退，理智也回复过来。 “……又不是刚刚决定的。”</p><p>“那也不能自己擅自做主吧？”</p><p>“现在不就有问及川前辈你吗，” 他枕着及川明天周六要穿的外套，还有点喘，整个人显得异乎寻常的柔软。影山飞雄望着懵掉的及川，尽管身体下意识地还有些羞赧，手指不安分地攥住床单，眼睛却没躲。</p><p>及川还没缓过神来——他根本就没想过影山会这么快主动提标记的事情，哪怕是对方提出同居，诧异过后也只以为影山是出于实际的考量。对此没有事先预见到，总有种恋人失职的感觉。</p><p>影山飞雄，显然把所有的情商都消耗在偶尔超常发挥的直球上，又一次会意错了及川彻的沉默。</p><p>“不愿意也没关系。”他往旁边挪挪，刚才的气势消隐无踪，半张脸埋在一件皱巴巴的衬衫里。及川彻立刻仿佛重回多年前被少年的秘密打个措手不及的时刻，心脏猛然下坠，咚隆咚隆响，脸颊发烫像做了什么对不起人的亏信事一样。</p><p>回忆的泡泡被膨胀的喜爱给顶破了，及川把影山颊边汗湿的几缕黑发拨开，难以置信地摸了摸他耳朵后面通红的一小块。</p><p>“飞雄你可真是……”及川彻想了半天没想到一个合适的词，怕再啰嗦下去，爱意就要从喉咙里咕嘟咕嘟地冒出来。</p><p>他吻了吻影山的耳朵尖儿。</p><p>“怎么可能不愿意啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>